


Sibling Bonding

by tooberjoober



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Taako and Lup spend some time together discussing their significant others.





	Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place? Fuck if I know. (Still haven't listened to the last ep quite yet, gonna do it tomorrow). But yeah, love these fuckin nerds. If you enjoy, you know what to do, kudos, comments, the works. Later

"So you're dating the grim reaper?" Lup said, looking up at the sky as she laid next to her brother. 

"And you're dating a fucking nerd." Taako said, his voice muffled from underneath the shade of his hat. 

"Sick burn, sick burn on my boo." Lup said with a nod. She rolled over to face Taako, propping herself up on her arm. "Seriously though, how exactly does that work?" 

"What do you mean, how does it work?" Taako asked, face still hidden by his hat. Lup snatched the hat off of his head, pulling it out of his reach as Taako tried to grab it back. "Lup, I don't know what you want me to tell you." Taako sighed, no longer fighting to get his hat back.

Lup looked thoughtful for a moment, before she spoke her next question. "Have you fucked him yet?" 

"Oh my god, Lup!" Taako exclaimed, face reddening. "What the- how- who do you think I am?" He spluttered out, visibly frustrated. 

"I think you are my brother. A master of seduction, beloved by all, and most importantly in this conversation, a slut for a pretty face." Lup explained with a shrug. 

"I take offense to that!" Taako huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes or no, dummy." Lup said, changing her position so she was sitting cross legged with Taako's hat in her lap. "And if you say maybe or don't answer I'm going to assume it's a yes." She added. 

"No I have not slept with him." Taako relented. "We had one date and then the end of the world kinda happened so we didn't have much time. Since the apocalypse we've had a couple of dates and makeout seshes, but he always gets called away to work or has to leave before we do anything really fun." 

"Gross." Lup commented idly. 

"You wanna talk gross, Lulu?" Taako demanded. "Starblaster didn't have the thickest walls! I know what you and Barold did!" 

Lup's face reddened slightly. Then she burst into laughter, falling back into the grass. She grabbed onto Taako to pull him down next to her and before he knew it, Taako was laughing too. The world around them seemed to brighten with the laughter and the happiness that came from between them. Lup smiled at her brother, once she finally caught her breath. "I don't think I ever really thanked you for not grilling Barry. I know as a brother it's expected a lot of times, but thanks for not being more of a dick to him than usual." 

Taako shrugged, smiling fondly back at his sister. "Well I know you can fend for yourself, perfectly fine. If he ever hurt you, you'd just light him the fuck up. Not much extra I could do for ya except offer a second wand." 

Lup smiled again, before looking up at the sky. "Can you call Kravitz to come here? I wanna have a quick conversation with him." 

"I'm not so sure about that Lup-" Taako was cut off by Lup snatching his bag. She rifled through it till she found his stone of far speech. 

"Hey Ghost Rider, may I have a discussion with you?" She asked into the stone. "Like in person." She clarified. After still receiving no answer she spoke again. "You'll get to see Taako…" She goaded. 

Kravitz finally responded with a sigh. "Give me a moment, I'm finishing up a loose end." 

"Don't listen to her Krav! She's crazy!" Taako shouted, until Lup covered his mouth with her hand. Taako of course did the sensible thing and licked her hand in the attempt to get it off, Lup only shrugged. 

"Taako, we're twins. We share the same juices and stuff. You can't bother me." She said, not removing her hand. 

Then the grim reaper arrived, but this time the only death that was occurring was the death of Taako's love life. Lup removed her hand from Taako's mouth to wave at the man, giving Taako the opportunity to shout, "Run Krav! She's going to grill you!" 

"What are you talking about Taako?" Kravitz asked, falling into a crossed legged position in front of the twins. 

"So…" Lup cast silence on Taako, allowing him to scream noiselessly while she and Kravitz had their discussion. "What are your intentions with my brother?" 

"What? Oh…oh I see what you're doing." Kravitz nodded to himself. 

"Geez Kravitz, it took you that long? You're kind of a bone head aren't you?" She asked teasingly. Taako took a break from his silent freak out to laugh and high five his sister. 

Kravitz chuckled. "Yes that's a good one." 

"Regardless of how hilarious I am, intentions?" Lup repeated. 

"Um…well…" Kravitz looked down, clearly a bit flustered, and Taako tried to downplay his interest in the answer. "I believe I've made it clear that I'm quite fond of your brother. It wouldn't be incorrect to say that I love him." He said awkwardly. "I'd like to date him as long as he'll have me." At this, Taako smiled widely. 

"Real good answer Skeletor." Lup nodded, smiling as well. "Kravitz, I like you, and I want you to know that this is all just formality. But if you ever so much as hurt a hair on Taako's head or hurt his feelings in the slightest without an apology, I will find you. And I don't know how yet, but I will find a way to blast you to smithereens. And with the rest of the team, you can multiply my answer by six. Understood?" She asked. 

"Crystal clear." Kravitz nodded, not seeming too fazed by the threats. 

"Now one last thing before I let you go, or you and Taako start making out." Lup said, her serious demeanor gone. 

"What is it?" 

"So if you and Taako do stuff-" Taako pushed Lup to the ground, covering her mouth. "Are you gonna give my brother hypothermia?" Lup's muffled voice came from beneath Taako's hand. "What's the situation?" 

Kravitz laughed loudly, rocking back slightly. Once he had composed himself he spoke again. "I'm not sure. Although I imagine once Taako finds out he won't mind sharing." He smirked. "I must be going." He walked over to the twins, pecking Taako on the lips. "I'll call soon, dear." Taako sighed contently, waving at his boyfriend as he left. 

Lup dispelled silence so that Taako could talk again. Taako cleared his throat. "Lup, what the fuck?" He exclaimed. 

She shrugged. "I regret nothing."


End file.
